


Hope for the Hopeless

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were once so happy- life changes so fast. Oneshot, free verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for the Hopeless

Life is good  
You've graduated from Hogwarts  
Lily and James are married  
Everyone's happy

Except….

Voldemort's still here  
And in the course of one night  
What were once five friends  
is now one

3 friends dead  
( _lily_ **james** peter)  
1 friend imprisoned  
( ** _Sirius_**  
how could he?  
how could he?  
weren't you friends?)

And then there's you  
 _Remus Lupin_  
for some reason  
you thought you would be the **first** to go

Maybe its because you're a  
 **gasp**  
werewolf  
(monster)  
or because the others  
seemed immortal  
(well, maybe not Peter)

But now  
 _you_  
are the   
**only  
one  
left**

Well, except for Harry  
just like James  
(but he has Lily's eyes)  
and he's  
the only hope  
for a man with no hope left


End file.
